


蚕食

by Amarantine



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 基洛沃格死后，哈尔和塞尼斯托起了争执。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不义背景注意

　　从海上吹来的风总是更加强劲有力，晴日里湛蓝的天空中留不下半片云霾，加利福尼亚州温暖宜人的阳光笼罩着这个城市，阳光透过大叶南洋杉茂密的枝桠，柔美的影子在地面上摇曳。这是与一万公里以外的海沟完全不同的宁静祥和。作为飞行员，哈尔有个万里挑一的好视力，加上灯戒的辅助他更是可以巨细靡遗地将地面上的景象收入眼中：行人或快或慢的脚步，长椅上彼此依偎的情侣，喂鸽子的老人，孩子们嬉闹的身影像在斑斑绿色中翻飞的蝴蝶。哈尔将手掌按在窗面上，全美最充沛的阳光通过一窗玻璃倾泻在他身上，却似乎仍然无法将他从海底的阴冷寒意中解脱。从很久以前，这种困扰的无力感就时时出现，他已经对其带来的刺痛逐渐麻木，作为曾经的灯塔，这其中的讽刺意味不言自明。  
　　曾经有位挚友告诫过他，他在此处永远担有责任，而不仅仅是数百万光年以外的地方，金发的猎手收敛了一贯的调笑，郑重地说：“你在天上飞得太久了，该下来看看，地面上有需要你的人。”  
　　他对这颗星球上的种种事宜看得从来不如那位挚友透彻，而昔人已矣，不会再有人与他分享那独到刁钻的视角。  
　　就在他转身之后，投入室内的和煦光线变成了纯正的金色，室内的布局被镀上了一层璀璨的金色。  
　　两年前那场惨烈的战争结束后，代表恐惧的军团已奉命退至大气层外，整个地球上使用黄光力量的人只有两个，其中一枚戒指正戴在自己的手上，不用回头也知道是谁来了，紧随其至的是玻璃被敲击发出的声音，哈尔脑海中便浮现出了画面：塞尼斯托抱着手臂，浮在空中站得笔直，用灯戒具象出一只手礼貌地敲了敲窗户。  
　　就好像没有哈尔的允许他不会擅自进来一样。  
　　哈尔一瞬间恶劣地想，要是自己将塞尼斯托晾在外面不予理会的话，他下一步会玩出什么把戏来。  
　　这个想法仅仅在他脑海中停留了一瞬，最终他还是颇不情愿地转过身示意对方可以进来。  
　　他的手抓着靠在身后的桌沿，死死地盯着面前的黄灯领袖打开窗户，身材颀长的科鲁加人动作优雅地弯了下腰，手扶着窗框进入了室内。  
　　现在他们共处一室，塞尼斯托仍然浮在空中，本来就比自己高出许多，这样相对无言地仰望了对方一会后，不耐加上脖子的酸涩感让他有些沉不住气了。  
　　那双黄色眼睛静静地闪烁着刺目的光，隐蔽了所有蕴藏的情绪，塞尼斯托擅长隐瞒和掩藏，他却不善于解读和探究。  
　　他厌烦了这样的猜谜游戏，首先开口打破沉默：“你到底来干什么的，没什么事的话——”  
　　“你在生气。”塞尼斯托突然打断了他的话，下了这个结论。  
　　如此轻描淡写的说法让他胸腔中的怒火一下子烧得更旺了，同时又有些沮丧泄气：他当然在生气，事实上他怒不可遏，这么理所当然的事情塞尼斯托居然还需要观察了自己的脸色后方才恍然大悟一般。  
　　塞尼斯托平静地面对他的怒火：  
　　“因为那个博洛瓦克斯人？”  
　　明知故问。  
　　哈尔捏紧了拳头，暴躁地踱了几步：“说不定我当初就是错了。”这句话更像是自言自语，他转身看着塞尼斯托，凌厉的攻击意识化作周身炽亮的光，整个屋内的空气都仿佛随着他毫不收敛的战意而凝滞了。塞尼斯托偏了偏头，看向哈尔的目光多了几分不易察觉的欣赏和怜爱，仿佛在看一只炸毛的猫。  
　　而他深谙安抚之道。  
　　哈尔不会真的对他动手，他对此非常自信。  
　　塞尼斯托缓缓落到地面上，站在哈尔面前，不避不让，收敛身上的光环撤下防御力场，然后张开双臂：  
　　“杀了我，为你的朋友复仇啊。”  
　　形势瞬间发生了戏剧性的逆转。他这么坦然，毫无抵抗，哈尔反而没法动手了。  
　　“还要我帮你吗？”  
　　塞尼斯托维持着这个开诚布公的姿势向前走了几步，逼近了哈尔面前，去拉哈尔的右手，被触碰到的时候，哈尔本能地向后缩了一下，像是想要撤回自己的手，塞尼斯托稍停了片刻，见对方没有更多的反抗动作，接着执起那只手放在了自己颈上。  
　　“具象出刀，匕首，或者你想要更有创意的话，随你喜欢。”  
　　被动的处境和姿势让哈尔有些尴尬，他想要抽出手来，却已经被对方抓牢了。  
　　“放开我。”哈尔压低声音，他有些急了，拉扯间，对方眼中的黄光倏然亮起，就在他心中警铃大作的一瞬间，塞尼斯托具象出的锁链将他双手反剪到背后按在了墙上。  
　　细长的红色手指顺着他背部的线条狎倪地划着，隐约间听见身后传来一声轻微的嗤笑。  
　　塞尼斯托仅仅铐住了他的双手，并没有剥夺他的戒指。以他对自己导师的了解，塞尼斯托显然不是因疏忽犯下这样的失误，哈尔右手紧紧攥着拳，那枚戒指隐隐地闪烁着威胁的光。  
　　“你知道戒指还在我手上。”他强调了自己随时都有反击的机会，而他的对手不以为意：“我给你的戒指，我不打算收回它。”  
　　接下来塞尼斯托的手从哈尔上身制服的下摆探了进去，穿着臂铠的手掌与人类光滑的皮肤直接接触，温柔地探索着每一寸领地。这些动作中那种赤裸的情色意味让哈尔有些羞恼了，他剧烈地挣扎了一下，提高了声音：“我没在跟你开玩笑。”  
　　“为什么心软了？”那位独裁者没有理会他的抗议，嘴唇贴在了他的耳边，说话时呼出的热气吹在耳廓上，哈尔勉强甩开脸避开了这种挑逗。  
　　“我没心软，只是……”他不情愿地说道，“我不想和你一样杀一个毫无抵抗的人。”  
　　“哦。是吗。”塞尼斯托简短地应道，漫不经心的语气几乎掩盖了言辞中的嘲讽。“我问的不是这个。”他避开了哈尔言语中的谴责，“你当初不是说过，为了秩序，为了拯救更多的生命，无论什么样的代价，你都不会在这条道路上退却，现在已经走了这么远，你要放弃吗？这样就受不了了？”他乘胜追击，衔住了圆润的耳垂，用舌尖轻轻舔了一下。哈尔情不自禁地缩了下脖子，勉强挤出了一句话：“他，是我最好的朋友。”他一字一字说得很慢，不知是想要确认什么，还是为了稳住声音不牵动其中的感情。  
　　“那奥利弗·奎恩呢？黛娜·兰斯？还有盖·加德纳。”在这个哈尔看不到的角度下，塞尼斯托轻蔑地撇了撇嘴角，报出了一连串的名字，“超人把绿灯军团囚禁了两年而你默许，你以为他还会把你当成朋友？”  
　　哈尔从牙缝间挤出了声音：“够了。”  
　　“绿箭死的时候你也是这么义愤填膺？对超人充满了忿恨？”这句话直接戳中了痛处，哈尔说不出话来。“你那时想过杀了卡尔-艾尔为他复仇吗？”  
　　“我不是——”  
　　“绿灯军团回归之后，会是我们的一大障碍，守护者那群混蛋不会一直选择蛰伏的。”塞尼斯托打断了他的辩解，将声音放缓了些，劝导的语气中加入了一些恳切。这似乎起了点效果，哈尔的音量也弱了下来，他不情愿地说道：  
　　“你根本不必杀他……这样不会削弱军团，他死了674扇区还会有继任者，这对局势不会有什么影响。”  
　　但对你有。  
　　塞尼斯托当然没有把他想的话说出口。  
　　一只手伸进哈尔两腿之间，圈住他的性器，手指摩擦着敏感的冠状沟，在柱身上下移动，力度拿捏得恰到好处，引得被压制的人身体难耐地扭动。失控的不仅是整个局面，他更是丧失了身体的控制权，暴露在对方眼中的侧脸线条流露出了一丝脆弱。  
　　“停下来。”他低声说。  
　　握住他充血的性器的手不轻不重地在顶端捏了一下，地球人柔韧的腰便随之颤抖起来，抚在后背上的手顺着背肌中间的沟壑向下，经过尾椎骨小巧的凸起，探入臀缝间，慢慢推入体内，搅动了几下，塞尼斯托随后抽出沾湿的手指，示意给呼吸变得沉重，皮肤泛红的哈尔看他指间粘稠的液丝。  
　　“都这么湿了……”塞尼斯托在他耳旁低低地说着，声音若有若无更显暧昧，“你还想要我停下来吗？”  
　　桎梏双手的金色枷锁已经被解开，而哈尔没有任何反抗的动作已经回答了这个问题。  
　　或许从一开始他就不曾有反抗的余地。  
　　哈尔咬着牙不肯吭声，双手撑着墙壁站立，制服已经被撕扯得难以蔽体，腰部以下的部位裸露在空气中，被摆出了翘起臀部的羞耻姿势，圆柱形的物体借着稍量的湿润慢慢再次撑开入口的褶皱，进入体内的硬物不是对方的阴茎，那东西在不断深入的同时还在变粗，开拓着狭窄的甬道。  
　　该死，塞尼斯托一定是把黄光构造塞进了自己体内。  
　　这一事实带来的屈辱感烧灼着他的脸颊，这不是他最喜欢的前戏准备，尤其在此刻的处境下，隐约的惩戒意味更是感之刺骨。体内的具象物在进入得足够深之后，新一轮的刺激开始了，伴随着低频的震动和缓慢的抽插，他发出了细小的啜泣声。  
　　“我真想让你看看这里的样子。”身后的人显然非常满意，滴着水的充血穴口吞咽着明黄色的透明构造，渴望地蠕动着。凭塞尼斯托对这具身体的了解和掌控，他太清楚施予怎样的抚慰能勾起哈尔的情欲和渴求感，却又不会让他得到满足，不上不下地徘徊在那一线前，促使他不由自主地晃动着腰臀，急切地想要获取更多。前列腺被不断碾磨使得前端的铃口吐出了透明的液体，胸前两颗早已因为欲望硬起来的乳头被一双手捻在指尖磨蹭挤压，塞尼斯托重复了一遍他的问题：“你还想要我停下来吗？”  
　　哈尔清楚如果对方得不到想要的答案，这种折磨将永无休止，或许接下来还会变本加厉，他终于放弃了僵持，从咬紧的下唇吐出了一个字：“不。”  
　　“你想要什么？说出来。”体内的构造抵在敏感点附近阴险地缓缓移动，塞尼斯托不依不饶继续诱导着他。  
　　“……把那该死的玩意拔出去……你，我想要你……”这番自暴自弃的话语迎来了暴君的赞许：  
　　“乖孩子。”  
　　伴随着这句话，压迫着肠壁的构造消失了，入口还未来得及闭合就被立即再度破开，塞尼斯托的阴茎毫无阻碍地一插到底，几乎要把他的神智撞碎，没有给他喘息的时间就立刻抽送了起来。  
　　比起之前黄光构造完全是挑逗的玩弄，这一次才是实实在在地赐予他快感，从被入侵的部位产生的甜美酥麻感排山倒海地席卷上他的四肢百骸，渴望已久的身体迎接施与的快乐，一声声抑制不住的媚叫从嘴唇中吐出。腰部以下快化成一汪水了，如果不是后方接二连三的顶弄，他还是可以站稳的，在他快要撑不住的时候，扶在腰上的手捞了一下帮助他维持平衡。  
　　“腿软了？”  
　　哈尔还想嘴硬，然而双腿打颤得厉害，开口也仅仅发出了“嗯——”的甜腻鼻音。  
　　毫无防备地，他被塞尼斯托就着插入的姿势抬起了双腿，身体悬空，全身的重量落在插入的部位，对方将他敞开的大腿托在臂弯里，抱着他向床边走去。  
　　“放我下来。”对此始料未及，哈尔惊呼道。回应的仅是塞尼斯托带有侵略性地咬了他的耳朵，他哼了一声，下身含着阴茎的部位一阵紧缩。对于这个他们从未使用过这个姿势哈尔有些抗拒，他无助地轻轻摇着头，身体完全挂在了塞尼斯托身上，埋在他体内的阴茎随着他的每一步向不同角度更深的地方顶弄。而他除了扭腰没办法做任何事，脚趾绷紧又松开，他焦躁地重复道：“放我下……”  
　　这句话还没有说完就变成了一阵颤抖的悠长吸气声，射出的精液打湿了胸腹一带，顺着光滑的皮肤流下，将下身弄得一片狼藉。而他已经没有更多的精力表示抗议了，高潮后的身体柔软而顺从，他被面朝下压在床上，承受来自后方的撞击。  
　　“你真让我伤心，他是你最好的朋友，那我呢？”享受着那具身体内的湿润和紧致，塞尼斯托半真半假地抱怨了一句。  
　　哈尔侧过脸咬着枕头，眼泪被刺激得流了下来。塞尼斯托随之放缓了激烈的撞击节奏，问询道：“弄疼你了吗？”见哈尔只发出了一些带着鼻音的哼哼，又问道：“还是，太舒服了？”  
　　他说不出话，泪水顺着泛红的眼角流下，在枕头上留下了一片洇湿。塞尼斯托换了个更柔软的语气：“哈尔，我真的很抱歉。我知道你很难过。我承认情急之下我做的是过激了些。我本应该考虑你的感受，但这毕竟是战争。  
　　“刚刚我看了你很久，你在想很多事，对不对？你在权衡，这一切到底是不是正确的，值不值得。  
　　“我不责怪你的犹豫，这个宇宙中，每一个时期，每一个文明，每一个政权，每一个有思想的人，都会多次确定自由和秩序间的界标。  
　　“我能感觉到你的情感，你的担忧。你在恐惧权力会变为暴政。  
　　“但这个世界变得更加安全了，每一个免受侵害、生命得到保障的人都在因你的决策受益，而一旦缺乏秩序，自由就会退化为放纵，混乱随之发生。相信我，你不会想让大都会的悲剧重演的。  
　　“况且，你也知道，无论任何情况下，你都有我在，对吧？你还在想要什么？”  
　　哈尔眨了眨迷茫湿润的眼睛，像是在努力理解对方的话。紧接着体内又一下重重的进入，碾过前列腺后捅进最深处，逼出了哭声。他在这样的攻势下全身酥软，无法抑制的羞耻感和罪恶感在塞尼斯托的触摸和劝解下渐渐被忽略了。塞尼斯托耐心地引导着与他一同堕入恐惧的前绿灯侠：  
　　“你想说什么，想问什么，告诉我吧。”  
　　高潮过一次的大脑仍然混乱着，他哽咽地问道：“我们，是在做什么？”  
　　塞尼斯托的动作停了一下，阴茎卡在湿软的体内，握在哈尔腰侧的手温柔地摩挲着，随后更深地挺入，他俯下身吻着地球人的肩颈一带，柔声说道：  
　　“和一开始时一样，从来没有变过。  
　　“你和我，是在保护这个世界啊，哈尔。”


End file.
